Battlefield Strategy Guide
~NOTE: THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE REMAIN PATIENT AS WE CRACK THE EGG OF A NEW BORN STRATEGY GUIDE!~ ALSO, WHEN YOU EDIT SOMETHING, PLEASE SIGN YOUR NAME WITH IT (by C1annad) The following is a formulation of battlefield strategies that are either commonly used, uniquely used, or some ideas to ensure success. Some main rules that should be kept alive to keep battlefield fair to both sides and to enlighten the glory of battling altogether: -No one is allowed to be a placeholder* -No recalling is allowed -Everyone must participate -Listen to the experienced campers (they have the strategies up their sleeve in order to benefit you AND your faction!) *Placeholder: a player who signs up for bf for free fame and pendants; he/she stays in spawn area Note to Placeholders: We have had several cases of placeholders in existence so that the campers cannot get in. This role is prohibited in IMO. -"back" or "b" for short means to run back to your own egg/side either to lure the opposite faction out from hiding in the mercenaries/elite knights *please note that running back isn't to show cowardice, but is proven to be a rather effective strategy in gaining more ounces of fame; when the signal is given, the mob must rush with confidence and attack all-out -forget about your differences and conflicts with people on your side. You and them are One now. ---- (by unknown) To all non-campers (BF1): -Mages: Heal and Shield all in need (ESPECIALLY THE WARRIORS WHO ARE TANKING) Rangers: Thorn the egg and ensnare the opposite faction. If you have the hitrate, try impact shotting. Warriors: Drowsy and wild charge to slow and stun. ORDER OF TARGETS Also, try to take down opposing campers first. Once they are killed, the rest of the enemies are much easier to kill as well. In addition, there are certain advantages one class has over another. Warriors > Rangers > Mages > Warriors This pattern is not foolproof, but it was designed to try to balance the game somewhat. *C1annad: I know that warriors level 35+ tend to strike the crowd with sweeping strikes, but that's an effective way of pushing people back and creating a distraction. It's of short notice, but at the same time, the rest of the enemies will take this opportunity into hand and fight back. Mages need to be eliminated first always always always. The sweeping warrior must be annihilated quickly while others aim for outside attackers. ---- IF YOU'D LIKE TO POST A SMALL EXPERIENCE OR A SMALL TIP, PLEASE SIGN YOUR NAME ANY IRRELEVENT CONTENT WILL BE EXPONGED FROM THIS GUIDE Some extra notes from editors: (by unknown) Heres something I do when im weak lvl 12. I stay behind for a while, give the treasure a shield or something, and wait for a minute or 2, then I charge into Siras (or Lanos). This usually works for Lanos though. GOOOOO LANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then attack the enemies egg like crazy, but if Siras or Lanos is doing that just charge for the treasure, but be warned; it will probably have shield or thorns on it. Note: You will probably die if you try this, but it will probably push the opposing faction back Mages: When the campers go in be sure to lock them. Also, rangers have to double team on warriors and focus mainly on masscring the opposing faction's support mages. Don't worry about the attack mages-take out the base and the pyramid collapses. (Hitichiti) As a camper on Caligo, Lanos, I will put a hs(heal)on the chat bar, then I will not click return to publish the message. Whenever I get impact shoted, I will click the chat bar and the return button, calling for Mages to heal me so that my chances of survival increase, which means you dontt lose fame and stars too!^^ Montagcalilanos (talk) How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help -Strategy Guide originated by C1annad Category:Misc Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:Guide